


Dropping In

by glaciesdraco



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: Prompt:“Are you hurt?”“No.”“Then why are there bruises all over your face?”Izaya surprises Shizuo with a sudden slumber party at his apartment.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Dropping In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allshewhispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allshewhispers/gifts).



> I'm posting thingsssss aa a a a look at me!

“Hello?”

“Ah Shizu-chan! So glad I caught you. Listen, ah- I was in the city and since it’s getting so late, I thought I might as well crash at your place tonight.”

“Hah?” Shizuo froze from where he was on the sidewalk, causing Tom to stop and turn to look at him. “The hell you mean you’re crashing in the city? You didn’t tell me you were gonna be here.”

“Didn’t I? Oh well, it was such a last-minute decision. I just had some business. Anyway,” Izaya grunted under his breath from the other line, “I’m feeling pretty tired so I’m just gonna go onto bed as soon as I get there. You’re still working right? I’ll just let myself in then. I’m already five minutes away. Well then, good night!”

“Wha-? Hold on a damn second you stupid flea!” he snapped into the phone, but Izaya had already hung up on him. He grumbled angrily under his breath. “The fuck’s he talking about ‘last-minute decision’ he knew damn well he was gonna be here…”

“You seem less upset that he’s in the city and more that he just didn’t tell you, you know.” Tom teased, leaning against a nearby pole and pulling out a cigarette.

“Shut up,” Shizuo grumbled, as he clicked through his messages for a possible missed text. No, of course not, or Izaya would’ve mentioned what an idiot he was for missing a text from his own significant other. His contact was the only one on Shizuo’s phone with a heart emoji beside it- changed by Izaya. “He was talking so fast I could barely register what the hell he was saying.”

“You think he’s okay?” Tom asked.

“Dunno,” Shizuo grumbled, slamming his phone shut and sliding it in his pocket. “Should probably go and make sure he doesn’t destroy my apartment.”

“You can go ahead and take off for the night,” Tom said with a nod. “Our next guys are probably easier to find during the daytime anyway.”

“Yeah I guess I should,” Shizuo sighed. He wasn’t sure why but there was a tight knot of unease coiling around his stomach. Not the usual coil either when it came to Izaya. He suddenly had the strong desire to run there. “I’ll come in an hour early tomorrow to make up for lost time.”

“Man do what you want, I’m gonna catch up on lost sleep.”

“Good night, Tom-san!” Shizuo called as he already broke off into a sprint, leaving Tom behind looking a little caught off guard.

Shizuo realized he was running when he was about a block away. It was natural that he felt uneasy about Izaya going into his apartment suddenly. Although it was his own fault for giving the lout a key. Izaya was always staying so late in the city though and he would break in anyway if Shizuo hadn’t. The most unsettling thing though was that it was earlier than usual. Was Izaya luring him into some trick? Maybe some ridiculous ploy to get Shizuo to spend the evening with him? He gritted his teeth in frustration pleading with the cosmos why oh why Izaya couldn’t just be a bit more straightforward. He would take all the obnoxious smirks, the snide insults, everything, if he could just have that one thing. And Izaya, obviously.

Shizuo unlocked the apartment door and was greeted by the utmost silence. All of his lights were off, including the one in his tiny kitchen for when he got home.

“Izaya?” Shizuo called. He approached the couch and felt the fur lining of Izaya’s coat brush against his hand. Huh. If he’d taken that off, then he probably meant what he said when he was going to bed.

He frowned, even more suspicious as he walked into his bedroom, turning on the dim lamp that was closest to the wall. There in his bed was a familiar shape, laying under the covers with his face buried. Shizuo moved closer and tapped Izaya on the shoulder.

“Oy.”

Izaya was a fairly light sleeper, so it was a little off for the other to be unresponsive like that. Shizuo rolled him over and pulled the covers back. “Izaya!” he called, shaking the other’s form.

The right side of Izaya’s face was littered with purple spots and his right eye was swollen shut. Shizuo could see the ice pack that he had laid on top of it, which was now fallen off. Izaya turned ever so slightly.

“Yes?”

“Are you hurt?” Shizuo demanded.

“No.”

“Yes you are. You’re _hurt_.” Shizuo sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed him by the shoulder to turn him over fully. Izaya’s left cheek also had a rather ugly bruise developing there as well. He studied Shizuo with a sleepy frown as he blinked in the light.

“I thought I already told you good night on the phone.” Izaya said a little snappishly. He tried to turn away but Shizuo held onto his shoulder.

“Who did that to you?” Shizuo demanded. “Is someone angry with you? Are they gonna come after you?”

“Do you really think I’m that stupid?” Izaya glared, pushing his hand away and turning back over on his side. “I lost their trail obviously.”

“And what about the first question?” Shizuo demanded, “Is someone trying to threaten you or kill you?”

“I believe they made their threat pretty obvious Shizu-chan,” Izaya was cranky, evasive, just as Shizuo would expect him to be. “They’re not going to show up here if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“It’s not-!” Shizuo bit back an angry retort before switching approaches. “Well I guess if you got beat up you probably deserved it, huh? What, were you making it hard for them to move on some Yakuza territory or something?”

“I was doing them a favor honestly!” Izaya gave him a tired humorous smile that pissed Shizuo off for a number of reasons. “I guess that’s what happens when you screw someone over while you’re standing just a bit too close.”

“I’ll kill them.” Shizuo spat, and Izaya’s smile disappeared.

“It’s like you just said, I deserved it.”

“I don’t _care_ if you deserved it or not, I’ll kill them.”

“Don’t be belligerent Shizu-chan. You’re the one always trying to crush me with vending machines.”

“That’s me and they’re them. They better hope I don’t get a whiff of their whereabouts or I swear I will…!”

“Now now, Shizu-chan!” Izaya chided him, finally sitting up and wincing a little as he did so. “No need to be so possessive. I made sure not to die on you, didn’t I?”

“ _Stop_ making jokes. It’s not funny, I’m really mad.”

“It’s not like this is the first time I’ve ever gotten beat up.” Izaya shrugged.

“I’ll kill those bastards too!”

Izaya sighed, glaring with his one good eye off in the distance. “And what, you rushed over here to make sure my pillows were fluffed before I got into your bed?”

“I didn’t know what you were doing!” Shizuo snapped a little defensively. “And you must be hurt pretty badly if you didn’t think you could make it back home!”

“I’m fine.” Izaya said, sounding wary for the first time since Shizuo had seen him. Shizuo cupped his cheek with his hand to get a good look at his swollen eye. There was a small cut on Izaya’s eye that looked like it might’ve come from someone’s ring. His blood boiled hot with rage once more, but it was quickly doused by the tired look Izaya was giving him.

“Sorry,” Shizuo said finally, giving him a once over while still holding onto his face. Then he leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together very gently so as not to put any pressure on his bruises. Izaya made a soft humming sound that Shizuo took as being pleased. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Mm. It’s fine.” Izaya murmured dismissively by his ear. “The swelling will go down in a day or two. I already checked for anything hemorrhaging or serious injuries in the mirror.”

Shizuo hadn’t even considered the possibility of internal bleeding and the very thought sent him spiraling.

“Uh… I could get you something for the pain? I don’t have any pain meds here because I don’t need’em but…”

“It’s fine Shizuo.” Izaya said easily. “But, since you’re home I guess that means you’re off for the night.”

“Yeah, Tom told me I could go. I said I’d be back early in the morning but he didn’t seem too keen on the idea, so I could go in a little later or…”

“Shizuo,” Izaya said, sounding ever so slightly less patient. “Let’s just lay down for the night okay? I’m sore and tired and I don’t feel like talking right now if you can possibly believe it.”

“Yeah okay fine.” Shizuo relented, and he gently let Izaya down to rest. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his face grew strained as he turned to get more comfortable.

Shizuo sighed and went about getting ready for bed, stripping down to his boxers and a regular T-shirt. Izaya was drifting back off even with the light on as Shizuo was getting into bed with him. It simply wasn’t like Izaya to act so tired. Shizuo refrained from being too disruptive as he pulled back the covers and crawled in after turning off the light. It turned out to be all for nothing though as Izaya pressed up against him, wrapping his arms around Shizuo’s arm on his side and sighing with contentment. Shizuo waited a tick, and then he said,

“I really will kill those guys you know.”

Izaya chuckled in his ear.

“I know.”


End file.
